


Thankful

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [8]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Hints of ot4 - Freeform, Holidays, M/M, Thanksgiving, lots of feeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Eddie and Venom spend Thanksgiving with Annie & Dan





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! FYI for those new to the series, I use he/him pronouns for Venom. 
> 
> Please enjoy this ultra fluffy Symbrock fic that I wrote when I should have been sleeping last night *laughs*

Spend the night, Anne had said. It would be fun, she had said.

Eddie turns again, trying to get comfortable on the couch. Anne had picked it out. The couch clearly was not meant for sleeping and that, Eddie decides, is a massive design flaw. Who doesn’t sleep on couches?! Annie, apparently.

“Why are we doing this?” Eddie mutters, staring up at the ceiling while kicking at the end of the couch.

 **Food, Eddie** Venom replies. He’s trying to be quiet, his voice rumbling and deep. **So much delicious food. Moist turkey dripping with gravy, plumb ham glistening with a golden honey glaze, decadent mounds of soft, buttery potatoes…**

“V,” Eddie interrupts, “the way you talk about food is like how most people talk about sex. I feel like you’re narrating a porno right now.”

**I haven’t even started on dessert! Or stuffing… I know how much you like stuffing, Eddie.**

The purr in Venom’s voice and the light caress of tendrils creeping down the waistband of his sweats makes Eddie shiver and grip the couch cushions. The fucking uncomfortable cushions. That snaps Eddie out of the moment, at least temporarily. 

“Okay, perv, easy,” Eddie laughs. “We’re _not_ getting into it at Annie and Dan’s. That would be rude. And weird. And awkward.” Eddie purposefully does not think about the last time he got some in this apartment.

 **They wouldn’t know if you could just be quiet for once** Venom pouts. 

“That’s not the issue!” Eddie rolls over onto his side, squinting at the low light from the streetlights filtering in through the blinds. Mr. Belvedere turns from his perch in the window and stares at Eddie. Yeah, definitely _not_ getting it on with the cat watching.

“We need to sleep,” Eddie explains. “Dan said that we’re watching the Macy’s Parade so we have to be up _early_.” Not that it matters to Venom since he doesn’t need to sleep but still, if Eddie’s exhausted it’s not much fun for V either. “The only perk about getting up early on a national holiday is breakfast treats. And coffee.”

 **Hmmm. Late night snacks help us sleep,** Venom reasons. **How about… the cat?**

“No! The last thing I need is you hocking up furballs.” Eddie gets up and goes to the kitchen, poking around in Anne and Dan’s pantry. “Fiber One bars… dry cereal… oatmeal… damn. Annie’s cleaned up her eating now that she’s dating a doctor.”

Venom peers over Eddie’s shoulder before going higher, examining the top row of shelves. He makes an excited sound and pulls down a package, dropping it into Eddie’s hands.

“Holy fuck!” Eddie whisper shouts. “Girl Scout cookies! V, you’re the best.” Eddie kisses Venom’s cheek and sets down the spoils. It’s a box of Thin Mints, still half-full. Venom retrieves milk from the fridge and they sit on the kitchen counter, happily eating the rest of the box. Eddie would feel bad but Anne _did_ say to make themselves at home. And at least the cat’s still alive.

—–

The next morning Eddie wakes up with said cat sleeping on his chest, his large fluffy tail tickling Eddie’s nose. Eddie can feel Venom’s barely contained agitation. His desire to pounce on the cat is so strong that Eddie’s afraid to move lest he trigger a lethal cat fight.

The quiet pad of slippers on the hardwood floors snaps Venom’s attention away but Eddie’s still paralyzed by the cat.

Dan tiptoes into the room, wearing his pajamas and a comfy looking robe. He takes in Eddie’s predicament and snorts.

“I thought that Mr. Belvedere didn’t like you,” he whispers.

“He doesn’t,” Eddie whispers back, voice strained. “This is cat torture. All of his weight is on my bladder, man. Not cool.”

Dan chuckles softly and shuffles over. He scoops up Mr. Belvedere and Eddie ignores the feeling he gets when Dan leans over him, his fingers tips briefly touching Eddie’s stomach. Venom takes note but stays quiet.

“Thank you,” Eddie says earnestly. He sits up and brushes cat hair off his shirt. Dan strokes the cat’s back and scratches behind his ears. Mr. Belvedere purrs and nuzzles Dan’s chin. Eddie tries not to feel jealous. Stupid cat.

“Did you sleep alright?” Dan asks. He sets the cat down and turns his full attention on Eddie.

“Well, uh,” Eddie tries to think of a tactful way to say ‘no.’ Thankfully Dan spares him.

“The couch isn’t that good for sleeping, right?” Dan shoves his hands into the pockets of his robe and slouches against the wall. His hair is messy and his face is scruffy and it’s really very distracting.

Venom nudges Eddie. He doesn’t speak out loud, his thoughts communicated directly to Eddie instead. **He has a nice smile.**

“Yeah he does.” Eddie flushes a little when Dan gives him a confused, very cute smile. “So, coffee?” Eddie hops up and realizes, belatedly, that he had kicked off his sweatpants during the night leaving him in his T-shirt and briefs. He makes a grab for the blanket at the same time that Anne saunters into the room.

“Well!” Anne looks back and forth between Eddie and Dan, both of them blushing. “Am I interrupting? Because I can just go… or stay?”

Venom laughs and Eddie chokes. Dan grins fondly and shrugs. “Mr. Belvedere tried to smother Eddie in his sleep, the heathen.”

“Ha!” Anne joins him and pets the cat. “What a silly kitty. Still doesn’t explain where your pants went, Eddie.”

“They are right there,” Eddie points at the floor. “Casualty of having a warmer body temp, thank you very much, Venom.”

Venom retrieves the sweatpants and bumps his face against Eddie’s. **Not sure why he’s being shy** Venom says coyly, tendrils hugging Eddie. **We’ve all seen him naked at one point or another.**

“Oh my god.” Eddie turns away and – after making Venom hold the blanket for him – pulls on his pants. “That was so unnecessary, V.” His ears are burning, probably bright red so that Annie and Dan can see how flustered he is.

He can tell that Venom wants to say something else but probably senses that his teasing isn’t what Eddie needs at the moment. When he turns around he finds Dan and Annie standing close together with twin looks of amusement on their faces. And there’s something else that Eddie can’t quite pin down. Affection?

 **Eddie said there would be treats?** Venom speaks up, tone hopeful.

“Yes!” Dan leaps into action. He moves into the kitchen and starts pulling things from the fridge. “I made this casserole. It just needs to bake. Lots of meat, Venom, and we’ll top it with fried bacon.”

“I got the chocolate,” Anne announces. She opens the oven for Dan and removes a box of pastries. Eddie drools a little and it’s not all entirely Venom’s fault. The chocolate éclair is calling his name. But first—

“I brought coffee!” Eddie remembers. He digs through his messenger bag and retrieves the brown bag of freshly roasted coffee beans from a shop over in the Mission. He moves around Annie and Dan to retrieve the coffee grinder. For the first time it doesn’t hurt to be around them. For the first time, oddly enough, he feels like he belongs here in their orbit.

Venom makes himself useful by lending a hand – or tendril – whenever needed. He chats with Anne about some of their favorite bakeries in the city while Dan gives Eddie some pointers on cooking. It’s never too late to learn and someday, hopefully soon, he’d like to have Dan and Annie come over for a meal cooked by he and Venom.

Dan turns on the TV while they’re working and they catch the start of the parade. Venom watches with interest.

**This is where you lived before, Eddie?**

“Y-yeah,” Eddie says, voice choked. He hadn’t thought about that ahead of time, what it would feel like to see his old home, a place that’s close to his heart despite all the pain. “God, look at those poor fuckers. It’s like twenty degrees and with the wind chill…” Eddie shivers in sympathy and Venom hugs him, rubbing his arms.

“I have to say,” Anne remarks, “I do not miss the cold or the snow.”

Dan takes the casserole out and serves them. Eddie gets a double portion – and a wink – from Dan. Eddie grins and passes Dan a mug of coffee before pouring refills for himself and Anne. Venom’s not a huge coffee fan but he puts up with it, especially if Eddie’s generous with the sugar and flavored creamers.

They all squeeze onto the couch with Eddie in the middle. He’s acutely aware of his knee touching Dan’s, Annie’s shoulder brushing his. Anne’s hair is pulled into a messy bun and she, like Dan, is still in her sleepwear and robe. Eddie kind of wishes he had a robe, too. Venom drapes the blanket around Eddie’s shoulders and leans in for a bite of casserole.

“This is really good, Dan,” Eddie says. He’s already inhaled half of his portion. It’s got eggs and sausage, cheese and bacon, and it’s beyond delicious. Venom agrees, nodding his head and angling for another bite.

“Thanks!” Dan’s knee knocks against Eddie’s. “It’s not that difficult to make. I can text you the recipe.”

“I’d like that.”

Anne makes a quiet snorting sound but when Eddie turns towards her, her attention is on the parade, her lips quirked in a small smile.

Eddie goes back for seconds and Venom grabs a chocolate doughnut to round out the meal. He’s so full that the idea of eating a giant dinner later sounds impossible. Venom reminds him that is very possible.

Halfway into the parade Anne spikes the coffee, announcing that, as three responsible adults and one symbiote with a day off, they have the rare occasion to start imbibing before noon. Eddie settles for one mug while Annie and Dan get tipsy on refills and eggnog. A makeshift drinking game ensues, the rules becoming unclear as time goes on, until Annie and Dan are taking drinks frequently and for no discernible reason.

Mr. Belvedere joins the cuddle party at some point, settling on Anne’s lap and staring at Venom. Venom sticks his tongue all the way out at the cat. Mr. Belvedere is not impressed but Dan and Anne are. Eddie flushes as they ask Venom some rather _pointed_ questions.

 **Eddie likes what we do with our tongue** Venom says but mercifully decides not to expand on _what_ he does with his tongue. But Dan and Annie aren’t idiots. They lean across Eddie and exchange a significant look. Eddie excuses himself to go find the restroom.

“What is happening, V?” Eddie asks. He stares at their reflection in the bathroom sink and tries to fix his hair. It’s a mess. His eyes are shadowed from not getting enough sleep and his face is a little flushed from the alcohol. He slaps water on his face and the back of his neck.

 **They’re curious** Venom says nonchalantly. **And they like us.**

“Well, yeah. They’re our friends.” Eddie wipes his face and leans against the counter. He eyes the photos on the wall, different shots taken around the city, some taken by him. Anne hasn’t redecorated yet.

 **Are you being intentionally stupid?** Vemon teases. **They keep touching you, Eddie.**

“It’s a small couch!” Eddie’s voice echoes in the room and he immediately quiets down. “Plus they’ve been drinking. That lowers people’s sense of personal space. It’s fine, V.”

 **I didn’t say it wasn’t, Eddie.** Venom hugs Eddie again and Eddie wraps his arms around both of them.

“I like you, Venom,” Eddie says quietly. “So much. And I know we need friends, and I enjoy being around Dan and Annie. I guess… I’m worried. About how they make me feel. Because you’re the love of my life and—”

**Eddie, love, hush. We like them, too. There’s always room for more love, yes?**

“Yes, but I- I’ve given myself to _you_ , Venom. You’re all I want.” Eddie holds his hand up, rubs his rub over the black band that circles his ring finger.

Venom moves around and tilts Eddie’s chin towards him. They’re only a few inches apart and Eddie leans in, closing the gap and kissing Venom. His confused feelings are replaced by an intense and welcome rush of completeness. Venom wraps all around him, presses him against the wall and holds him there. It’s so perfect that Eddie nearly forgets where he is or what he was doing. He briefly thinks of Anne and Dan, wonders what they would make of this.

 **We could show them** Venom suggests. Venom’s tongue traces Eddie’s swollen lips before dipping back into his mouth.

Eddie’s not really a voyeur but _if_ they saw then it might settle some things for them, for all of them.

**Is that a yes, Eddie?**

Eddie disengages for a moment, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He and Venom – their relationship – isn’t really a secret. Dan and Annie _are_ curious so…

“Fuck it,” Eddie murmurs. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

**I don’t.**

Venom kisses him again and Eddie throws himself into it. He’s aware of the door opening, then of Dan and Anne seeing them, _watching_ them. He and Venom break for air and he dares to look at his ex and his doctor.

Both of them look comically surprised, mouths hanging open, eyes wide. But they’re not disgusted or horrified. Not at all. Venom licks Eddie’s cheek and Anne looks about ready to swoon. Dan swallows hard then drains his mug of eggnog.

 ** _That_ **Venom says, a smug look on his face, **is what I do with my tongue.**

Eddie snorts and gives Venom a brief kiss. He walks out of the bathroom and sits back down on the couch.

“Yeah,” Eddie admits, looking down at where his fingers are laced with Venom, “it really works for me.”

Dan is still dumbfounded but Anne rises to the occasion. “That was hot. Venom, Eddie, I’m really fucking happy for you both. And so thankful you found each other.”

Dan nods, looking teary. Eddie blames the alcohol when Anne and Dan hug him and Venom and say deeply emotional things about love and friendship and being grateful.

“Yeah,” Eddie manages to say around the lump in his throat, “I’m thankful for all of you. Venom, for turning my world upside down and loving me completely even though I’m a loser.” Venom snorts and kisses Eddie’s forehead. “Anne for being a great partner and friend, for breaking up with me but not abandoning me when I needed you. Dan, you… you are one hell of a guy. You saw me at my worst but treated me like the best. And… fuck… I’m so damn happy.”

Anne and Dan are both shedding some tears. They squeeze Eddie and Venom tighter and Venom stretches out to hug them, too.

In the end they miss the end of the parade and postpone the big meal until after their post-brunch nap. Eddie and Venom eat way too much and still get sent home with leftovers. They also get sent home with more hugs, cheek kisses, and promises to meet again soon.

Back at the apartment Eddie loads the food into the fridge – even though Venom thinks it would be better to eat it all immediately – and then lies down on the bed. He rubs his distended stomach and shuts his eyes. He could fall right asleep, full to the brim with good food and good feelings. Venom snuggles next to him and even he looks drugged by all the food.

“This was the best Thanksgiving,” Eddie tells him. He holds his hand out and smiles softly when Venom curls around his fingers and palm.

 **Yes,** Venom agrees. **And I’m thankful** **to share this day with you. To share this life. Out of all the beings in existence, Eddie Brock, I am thankful the universe brought me to you.**

“Babe…” Eddie blinks back tears and rests his forehead against Venom’s. “Same, my love. Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, y'all! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
